


I Am Not Hawkeye Without You

by lilleiaorgana



Series: Marvel Rejected Screenplays [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt Clint Barton, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilleiaorgana/pseuds/lilleiaorgana
Summary: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS:::after Thanos's destruction, Kate Bishop emerges from the shadows to find Clint Barton at the beginning in attempt to convince him to join the effort to help the Avengers and Guardians defeat Thanos.





	1. Chapter 1

INT: Brooklyn apartment, day

 

A young woman is shown walking up the stairs of a humble apartment building. She pauses once she reaches the floor she’s looking for. Slowly, she makes her way down the hallway. Her hand presses against a door, but pulls away eventually. At the end of the hallway, she stops at a door and pulls a key out of her pocket. With shaky hands, she unlocks the door.

 

The apartment is nostalgic. The couch is old and the leather is worn, a couch well loved and owned. The coffee table still has DVD cases and coffee mug stains in proud residence. It’s clear that no one has lived there in a long time, almost as if they just left that morning and never returned.

 

Finally, we see her. KATE BISHOP has retuned to CLINT BARTON’S old apartment. There are bags under her eyes, a cut on her cheekbone, and a band-aid is across the bridge of her nose. There’s desperation in her eyes, a fierce determination that carries her to search the apartment for _something._

 

Eventually, she sits down on the couch. Her hand goes out to her side as if she’s trying to pet a dog that isn’t there. She closes her eyes and balls her fist. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

 

Kate

Where are you?

 

There’s shuffling coming from another room, Kate is immediately alert. Her hand moves to the underside of the coffee table. A bow. An arrow. She readies them quickly, using the couch like trench warfare.

 

Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

 

Clint

Kate-Kate? Is that you?

 

Kate’s breath hitches like she’s about to sob. She drops the bow and stands on her weak legs. There’s a wild hope inside her underneath sadness.

 

There he is, CLINT BARTON. He’s old, tired, and something very bad has happened to him. But Kate, _his girl_ , is here. Here isn’t home, but it is all either of them have left.

 

Clint

You’re alive.

 

He is heartbroken but relieved to see her. His movements are slow but he makes his way to her. There’s pain in his expression. Conflict. Most of all, there’s love. A father seeing his daughter for the first time in a very long time. There’s tears in his eyes.

 

Kate

Hi, dummy.

 

Kate’s eyes are just as watery. Her voice is thick with emotion. She knows what Clint hasn’t said yet. His expression, everything leads to the answer in her head.

 

She’s the one that makes contact first. Her arms wraps around his neck as his wrap around her middle. They hug tightly, like someone might pull them apart. Then, they both cry.


	2. Chapter 2

There’s empty beer bottles in front of Clint on the coffee table and a coffee mug in front of Kate. He’s laying on the couch, head on the armrest giving Kate just enough room to sit with her legs up and back against the other side’s armrest.

 

Clint

How’d you even find me?

 

Kate

I just… I figured you’d come back here.

 

Clint sits up and sighs, frowning a bit and taking a sip of beer.

 

Clint

You hear anything from them?

 

Kate

From who?

 

Clint

The Avengers.

 

Kate looks down and shakes her head. Clint pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns it on, tossing it to Kate gently. She catches it and scrolls.

 

Kate

55 missed calls from Natasha.

 

Clint’s jaw muscles flex and he shakes his head. Kate looks at him, her voice louder.

 

Kate

55 missed calls from Natasha.

 

Clint

I heard you the first time.

 

Kate

Why didn’t you answer? God, she probably thinks you’re dead.

 

Clint

I _am_ dead.

 

Kate blinks and shakes her head, putting her legs on the ground and pushing his legs. Reluctantly, he sits up properly and looks at her expressionless.

 

Kate

No, you’re not.

 

Clint

I watched my kids disappear. My wife. There was nothing I could do. I was holding Nate. I had Lila and Coop at my side. Laura was painting a few feet away. It was just me left, Kate. Just me. I watched my family leave me. There’s nothing left. Just that farmhouse and just memories. I might as well have turned into ash along with them.

 

Clint doesn’t cry, but he’s filled with emotion. anger. Not towards Kate, but anger nonetheless. Kate is torn.

 

Kate

You’re still alive, Clint. That’s something. That’s-

 

Clint

It’s nothing without my family.

 

Betrayal. Kate looks like she’s been slapped.

 

Kate

I’m your family. Natasha is your family. Wanda-

 

Clint

Family? We weren’t a family, Kate. We were… it wasn’t family. It was camaraderie.

 

Kate shakes her head, holding back tears.

 

Clint

I had a family. I had something normal. Something good. I worked on that house and tore away every memory from my childhood. I was a good dad, a better dad than my dad was. I gave those kids everything I could but my time. I wasted so much time trying to save the world and what did it get me? Nothing. Nothing but those people that I love turning into ash.

 

Kate

I’m sorry…

 

Clint

Are you? I begged you and begged and it took HYDRA coming out of the shadows and you meeting Bucky futzing Barnes to come over.

Kate

You left my life. I thought you were just done with me. I was scared. I’ve never had anything like that before.

 

Clint

But it was great, wasn’t it?

 

Kate looks away, angry and upset.

 

Kate

It was everything.

 

Clint

It was too good to be true. I knew it. I knew it but I kept it up. Things like that, nice and beautiful and wonderful things like that… things like that don’t happen to me. I knew something was going to ruin it. I just didn’t think it was going to happen like that.

 

Kate

Stop it. You know, I really thought you retired Asshole Martyr Clint. The same _futzing_ idiot that kept driving me away. But here he is, back for a revival tour.

Clint

I have a reason to be a martyr. I just lost everything.

 

Kate

You didn’t lose me.

 

It’s soft, like a child. Kate Bishop hasn’t been a child for a long time. But as she sits there, she looks every bit of the 16 year old Clint Barton interrogated at SHIELD HQ. The same one that became apart of his life. The one he trained alongside her friends and even took with him on secret missions. His first kid.

 

Clint

You don’t want me, Kate.

 

Kate

You’ve been a mess since the day I met you, Barton. I don’t know what it is about you but I can’t let you go. You’re not my dad, but I’m jealous that those kids got to have you as theirs. For a while, I knew what that was like too.

 

Clint

Aw, Katie-Kate…

 

Just him saying it sends Kate into tears. Clint moves and hugs her again, pressing a kiss into her hair.

 

Clint

I never deserved you, sweetheart. I still don’t. The world ends and you’re here… you could be anywhere else. With anyone else…

 

Kate

You’re all I have.

 


End file.
